narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Akira Hiroshima
Dear Moderators, this is an edit of a previously denied application. I have kept the old admin decision at the bottom of the page. Please judge this entry again, now that I have made the necessary edits. Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : The name of my Kekkei Genkai is "Sonic Release". Japanese Translation: 音遁 (If not entirely correct, please redirect me to the appropriate translation.) 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : This release is not elemental. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The Sonic Release allows the user to harness the chakra of sound waves and merge it with their own in the process. Sound and it's waves can be manipulated and used in a variety of ways, such as creating a deafening noise, releasing several sound waves forward to force/stagger objects and people, enhanced hearing abilities, and even rendering the user capable of extreme speeds (By propelling themselves with sound waves, such as this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV2B7Sb78XQ . The chakra can be released simply through pores in the skin, but if more power is needed, it can be "shouted" out, through the mouth. ''' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : '''The main weakness of this technique would be chakra absorption techniques as the process of using this kekkei genkai is to merge your own chakra with that of sound, and if little chakra is left, the user would be incapable of using the sonic release. If somehow no sound was to be heard, than Akira would be unable to produce Sonic Chakra. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : This kekkei genkai is NOT clan specific and was only accomplished by Akira Hiroshima, by accident, from being tortured during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Akira was captured and held in a genjutsu where high pitched noise was eternally played, until he would give information of the next deployment of troops. (Akira was occasionally positioned at HQ to assist in the creation of a strategy.) Mentally mad, a self induced coma was spurred from the pain, in which he had time to think clearly and meditate, until he was calm enough to open his mind out of the coma, where he continued to meditate, and instead of blocking the sound out, he pulled it in. He let it ring through his head, and let it blend with his chakra. Here, in that instance, a new chakra was born. And Akira used it to escape. Afterwards he was able to produce this 'Sonic Chakra' as long as there was sound that he could hear. --Ninja (talk) 01:07, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision The process involved with obtaining the KG, is rather uninformative, and irrelevant. Lacking a real explanation; please take time in producing a logical and well written reason for how he obtained the power. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 07:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications